Through The Years: A Decade of Memories
by Agent Manchester
Summary: The title says it all really. Basically 10 years on and Mulder and Scully are still going strong


*there are two notes to go with this piece. Firstly, the most noticeable thing would be the fact that Scully's child is a girl. Simply I came up with the idea pre-William and felt that there was no real need to change the sex of her child. Secondly would be the anniversary date of Mulder and Scully's original partnering. The date varies from the 6th-8th and as the 6th was the first date I found, I stuck with it.  
  
  
  
  
  
Through the Years: A decade of Memories  
  
It was a typical summer morning. Bright, beautiful and its usual busy D.C self. Through the crowds, dodging everyone in a frenzied walk, came Special Agent Fox Mulder. The impression he gave off was that of a bachelor, his clothes were wrinkled and his hair was a mess. But it had been that way for as long as he could remember. Being late, disorganized and spooky was what he did best. That was all Fox Mulder, it was his character. Nothing would ever change that bachelor like picture. Or at least that's what he thought. It would never change right? He had no one to please.  
  
Wrong. Very wrong indeed. That image of a disorganized and scruffy Mulder was long gone. Now his hair was always neat, his clothes more presentable and there were no way he could be disorganized, well not all the time.  
  
Time was what changed him and with change came his partner, Special Agent Dana Scully. She did change him, changed him dramatically. For her he had become something that he never thought he would. He became domesticated. Sure there were times he was slack, but as the years progressed and she came to his apartment more, his bad habits began to fade. Either that or Scully had mellowed. Or given up. Whatever the reason, the fact still remained that he had changed. So had she.  
  
When Scully first appeared in Mulder's life she was a scientist through and through. Seeing was believing, that was her philosophy. Where as Mulder wanted to believe, he didn't need to see to know that something was out there. That's where they differed. Personalities. He had no rules what so ever. Basically live and believe, who cares what anyone else thought. But Scully, dear, dear Scully did care what people thought. She couldn't believe at the drop of a hat.  
  
Again time changed that. Time changed them both. She became more open, he became more sensitive and together they became one. A team. An idealistic partnership to be molded from.  
  
Along their journey they lost loved ones. Fathers, sisters and a mother, but still they pressed on for the truth, now for both of them it was their mission in life. Of course, it hadn't been an easy mission, nor had it been fair. It even cost an awful price. A cost that involved the abduction of Scully and the removal of her ova. But again time changed things and healed as well. Scully's strength became stronger than ever, and at times her loyalty was questioned and put to the test. And it was always Mulder she was loyal to, she always had his best interests in mind. He too did the same for her.  
  
So much had happened in the past, now it was time to focus on the present and to prepare for the future. The past was somewhat an enemy to them both, but out of the evil had come a small miracle. A child was born. Denying all of the realm of science and beating the odds, Scully had fallen pregnant, the father was unknown. People had suspicions, but nothing concrete to place Mulder as its father.  
  
On February 14th, St. Valentines Day of 2001, Melissa Samantha Scully was born. A beautiful baby girl with red hair, just like her mothers. The FBI gave leave to Scully and also some time off for Mulder, even if he wasn't the father to the child, he would become the closet thing to it. He would treat the young girl as his own. For a single year, no more, Dana Scully was known as Agent Mommy, spending her days at home with her daughter, Mulder would visit them each night, for that small amount of time they would be a family.  
  
Both the agents had their suspicions, they both knew it were possible that Mulder could be Melissa's father, quite possible indeed. Their relationship had blossomed from friends to close friends. Then a kiss and a little more. But since Mulder had been abducted then returned, the strength of their love had grown, but they kept it hidden from the outside world, which made their time together limited. Then Melissa came along, yet another set back. Not that the young girl was an inconvenience, she was beautiful. Better still she was a good excuse to visit Scully in her year off. If Mulder had just gone to visit Scully for the sake of it, more fuel would have been added to the speculation of the relationship the pair shared.  
  
It was late February early March in 2002 that Scully returned to work. Something she was glad to do, motherhood had taken its toll on her, now she felt it was time to go back to the life she used to have. The only difference was that work was now strictly 9-5, there were to be no more night jobs. As of 5:30pm it was back into motherhood mode for Scully.  
  
It is March 4th of 2002 just two days before Agent Mulder and Scully's 10- year anniversary that this fiction begins. Our setting is the Basement of the FBI Headquarters: "Hey Scully, still coming back huh? I thought you'd be worn out by now. You've survived a week, does that mean you're not quitting?", Mulder asked as he stood to greet his partner.  
  
"Despite what everyone thinks, I'm perfectly fit, perfectly healthy and perfectly happy to be back at work". She came in and hung her coat on the coat rack.  
  
"Oh, I thought you were just coming back to make it a complete ten years".  
  
"What do you mean?".  
  
"Don't tell me you've forgotten Scully. In two days it's our ten-year anniversary. We've been together for ten years, ten whole years".  
  
Scully sat down, "wow, ten years. They went by so quickly. A decade of memories that only seems to feel like half of that".  
  
"Do I take that as an insult or a compliment?".  
  
"I'm sorry, it's just that time has gone so quickly. I can still remember walking into this office and shaking hands with you like it were yesterday. The years have gone so fast, so much has happened, so much has changed us".  
  
"Don't go all weird on me Scully, all I was gonna do is ask if you wanted to go out for tea or something to celebrate".  
  
"Like a date? Just you and me?".  
  
"You can bring Melissa if you like. I just thought ten years was kinda special".  
  
"It is Mulder. I'll arrange to have Melissa looked after, dinner sounds great".  
  
He smiled at her, "cool". His eyes wondered around the office to boxes and files, then to his beloved partner. His respect for her was much more now than what it was when they first met.  
  
"So Mulder, what's install for us today?".  
  
He was jolted back into the moment. "Um, well I actually don't know. Pretty pathetic huh?".  
  
"Not pathetic, just out of the ordinary".  
  
* * * * * * *  
  
Muir's Office FBI Headquarters Same day 9:37 am  
  
"And those case rates have been kept up to their standards, well done Mr. Skinner", Muir said.  
  
"I'm only doing my job", he replied.  
  
"You're doing it just fine".  
  
"Look don't beat around the bush, we both know that I'm not here to talk about case rates. Why is it you called me in here?".  
  
Muir took off her glasses and sat them on the desk in front of her. "Mr. Skinner, I have been here at the Bureau almost six years and it has come to my attention that some close celebrations are to be called upon".  
  
"I don't get your point", Skinner answered.  
  
"Tell me the original reason for Scully to be partnered with Mulder".  
  
"Oh, okay. We originally partnered Scully with Mulder because we wanted her to invalidate and debunk his work. He has a great intelligence. We executives felt that his mind was being wasted on the X-files. If Agent Scully did her job, we figured we could persuade him to pursue other areas of investigation. I guess our plan failed".  
  
"And when did they get partnered?".  
  
"Let's see.must have been early 1992. Why you asking me this, it's all in their files".  
  
"Two days from now, ten years ago".  
  
"It's their anniversary?".  
  
"Yes, a decade of work for the FBI", Muir mused.  
  
"My word, that did go quick".  
  
"It did and I bet they can vouch for that. Anyway, what I was thinking was we could give them a party. Not anything big, just a few of us, some family and friends. From what I know they aren't doing anything about celebrating".  
  
"Bosses don't usually organize parties for employees".  
  
"And FBI Agents don't usually stick together for more than ten years these days so I guess we're square".  
  
"So when do you want to plan all this, when do you want it to be?"  
  
"Two days from now", Muir replied, "on the evening of their anniversary".  
  
"And who is going to organize it?".  
  
"We are. You and me. You work on the guests and a place to hold it, I'll work on the food and drink".  
  
"So when do we start?".  
  
"Now, come on, we've got a lot to do".  
  
* * * * * * *  
  
Scully's Apartment Two days later March 6th 2002 6:32pm  
  
The television screen flashed different colors and a dog ran across it. "Hound Dog!", Melissa cheered loudly. She was sitting up against the couch watching 'The Fox and the Hound'.  
  
Beside her sat a young teenage girl with long brown hair. "Why don't you just come out and show me how you look", she said.  
  
The bathroom door opened and out came Scully. She was fiddling with her earring. "He's going to be here any minute and I still haven't decided if this is all right!", she muttered, "I don't even know where he's taking me".  
  
"Look Dana, it's fine. The colour suits you and the length is perfect".  
  
"Thanks Kelly, but I'm still unsure".  
  
"Tough luck because I think I just heard a car pull up".  
  
"Oh god, where are my shoes!", Scully cried.  
  
Kelly stood up and headed to the front door, "they're beside your bed. Your jacket is in here".  
  
A knock sounded out.  
  
Kelly opened the door. "Hey Mulder, come on in, she's just about ready".  
  
"You remembered", he answered.  
  
"I think one hearing of the 'its Mulder not Fox' story is enough, don't you?".  
  
"Indeed I do". He was holding a bunch of red roses, "I got her these, think she'll like them?".  
  
"She'll love them", Kelly assured him. She stepped aside and let Mulder in then closed the door.  
  
"I'll be out in a second", Scully called.  
  
"There's no hurry", Mulder replied.  
  
"Fox", Melissa called as she pointed to the TV.  
  
"Typical", Mulder began, "any other child's first words would be mom, dad or car or something, but not Scully's daughter, she has to be like her mother, all the way or nothing".  
  
"You know I didn't start talking until I was about 18 months old. This one, she's 13 months old and has two sayings", Kelly informed him.  
  
"What's the other one?".  
  
"Hound dog", Kelly laughed.  
  
"Oh okay then".  
  
"Blame her grandmother, she brought her 'The Fox and the Hound' which is where the words came from".  
  
Scully came into the lounge. She was wearing a royal blue knee high dress that was arm less with only shoestring straps. "I'm ready", she said.  
  
"Here, I thought you'd like some of these", he said handing her the roses, "ten all up, one for each year".  
  
"You didn't have to do that".  
  
"I know, but I thought it'd be nice".  
  
"That's very sweet of you Mulder, I'll just go put them in some water".  
  
Kelly grabbed her arm, "I can do that, you two get going".  
  
"Thanks", Scully said as she handed over the flowers. She felt a tug at her dress. Looking down she found Melissa at her feet. "Bye bye sweety. Mommy is going out for a little while. You be a good girl for Kelly". She picked her daughter up and hugged her.  
  
"Come here Squirt", Mulder said as he held out his arms.  
  
"Fox!", she cried.  
  
"Not Fox", he answered as he took her in his arms.  
  
"Fox ! Fox ! Fox !", she yelled.  
  
"Okay, okay, Fox it is. But don't think you've gotten away with it kiddo. As soon as you're old enough to understand, you'll be calling me Mulder like everyone else".  
  
"Fox!", Melissa repeated.  
  
Mulder laughed and put her down, "you're just like your mother. Stubborn".  
  
"Shoo you two, scram. Go and enjoy yourselves", Kelly interrupted, "go and have some fun".  
  
"You have my number, it's on the fridge with the doctor's number and my mother's. If she won't go to sleep there's some honey.".  
  
".On the second shelf. Put it in her milk and heat it up. I know the drill", the young baby sitter said, "everything will be fine". She reached forward and opened the door, "now scoot", she laughed.  
  
"We're going, we're going. See you later", Scully answered.  
  
"Bye Kelly", Mulder added. They walked to the elevator and Mulder pressed the down button. While he waited for the doors to open he slipped his hand into hers.  
  
She smiled at him, "so where we going?".  
  
"It's a surprise", he said as the doors opened and they walked in, "or if you like, we can skip dinner and go straight to my place".  
  
Again she smiled, "you'd like that wouldn't you?".  
  
He pulled her close, "you have no idea".  
  
She kissed his lips gently, "and you're never going to give up, are you?".  
  
"With you around, never". He kissed her harder and he felt her put her arms around his waist.  
  
* * * * * * *  
  
They'd been driving a little over ten minutes when Scully's phone rang. "Hello", She said.  
  
Mulder listened to her 'oh my gods' and 'thank-you' anxiously. The expressions on her face kept changing. Eventually she hung up then just stared out the window. "What's wrong?", he asked.  
  
"Nothing is wrong", she stammered, "in fact, everything is great. That was Dr. Davis from D.C General. I know it didn't matter, but I needed to know".  
  
"Know what? You're confusing me, I don't know what you're talking about".  
  
"I got them to run a few tests". She looked up at him, her eyes were glassy but a smile was beginning to spread across her face. "Mulder.Fox, you're Melissa's father".  
  
He slowed down the car and pulled over. "Are you sure?".  
  
"All the tests, they all point to you as her father".  
  
He didn't know what to say. Looking down at his hands he said the first things that came into his mind. "I'm a daddy", he whispered, "I'm a daddy!". He pressed the car horn three times, "I'm a daddy, I'm a daddy, I'm a daddy!", he cried.  
  
Beside him Scully laughed, she too shared his joy. This time Mulder's phone rang.  
  
He pulled it out of his pocket and answered, "Daddy Mulder speaking".  
  
"Agent Mulder, its Boss Muir here, are you okay?".  
  
"Um, yeah I'm fine. What can I do for you?".  
  
"I just rang Agent Scully's apartment, the baby sitter said she was with you. We, A.D Skinner and I, need you both to come into Headquarters, something has come up".  
  
"What's up?", he asked.  
  
"I'll tell you when you get here, do hurry, it is rather urgent". The line clicked, Muir had hung up.  
  
"Who was that?", Scully asked.  
  
"It was Muir, she wants us at Headquarters. She said it's urgent".  
  
"Well let's go then".  
  
"But I made dinner reservations"  
  
"We weren't going to the restaurant anyway".  
  
"True", Mulder said as he started the car, "I guess duty calls".  
  
"Frequently", Scully added.  
  
* * * * * * *  
  
FBI Headquarters March 6th 2002 7:59pm  
  
The hallways were dark. Not a single light was on. "Don't you think this is a little odd? If Muir and Skinner were here, there'd be some lights on", Scully whispered, "I feel like a criminal breaking into a building".  
  
"Maybe they're upstairs in Muir's office". They walked along further, the only sound being Scully's heels clicking on the floor.  
  
* * * * * * *  
  
"They're coming!", Skinner cried, "they're downstairs!". Muir's office was large and it currently contained four tables and about twenty people.  
  
"Everyone get in your positions", Muir ordered, "and remember, don't move or make a sound until they turn a light on".  
  
"What if they don't turn a light on? What if they think no one is here?", someone asked.  
  
"I'll worry about that", Muir replied. They all got in their positions as the room was blanketed in darkness.  
  
* * * * * * *  
  
"Maybe we should put some lights on", Scully said as she opened the door to Muir's secretary's office.  
  
"Nah, the dark is cool", her partner replied. They both stumbled in and stood in the center. Scully reached forward and turned the desk lamp on. It lit the room up, but not very much.  
  
"Nobody is here, we should just get going", she mused.  
  
A grin showed on Mulder's face.  
  
"What?", Scully asked.  
  
"Oh nothing", he answered.  
  
"You had to be grinning about something. I know you, that grin isn't just 'nothing' what were you thinking about?".  
  
"I'll show you". He walked over, turned the lamp off and gently pushed Scully backward against the door that led to Muir's office.  
  
"Mulder what are you doing?".  
  
"I'm giving you an anniversary present". He kissed her gently on the lips, then again a little harder.  
  
"Am I right in guessing this is one of those 'secretary and boss get it on' kind of fantasies you want to live out?", she asked as she ran her finger down his cheek.  
  
Leaning both his and her body weight on the door, again he kissed her lips several times. "Happy anniversary Dana", he whispered.  
  
She laughed softly, " Happy anniversary Fox".  
  
Suddenly the door gave way and they both feel backwards, landing on the floor of Muir's office. Mulder landed straight on top of Scully. The lights went on in the office and people jumped up and yelled "Happy 10th anniversary!".  
  
Scully's face turned red. She closed her eyes, buried her head in Mulder's neck and laughed. "I don't believe this, how embarrassing".  
  
Mulder got off Scully and stood up. "what are you all doing here?", he asked as he helped Scully to her feet.  
  
"It's a party Mulder, a party for us", she answered him.  
  
"I know that, but why did you organise it?".  
  
"We figured 10 years was kind of special. You've come a long way Agent Mulder, you both have", Skinner informed them.  
  
"Also we doubted you were going to do anything to celebrate this occasion", Muir added.  
  
"Actually, we were going out to dinner", Mulder replied, "that's where we were heading when you called me".  
  
"I guess that explains why you're so dressed up", someone said.  
  
For the first time, Scully had a good look around the room. The tables were laden with food and a big banner hung on the wall. Everyone in the room was familiar, even her mother was there, which would explain why she said she couldn't baby sit Melissa. There were also work associates in the room as well. Manchester, Stone and the Lone Gunmen lined the far wall. "I guess we should say thank you for this", she began, "and thank you for coming".  
  
* * * * * * *  
  
The group had been drinking and talking for well over three hours. Most of the food had been eaten and everybody had circulated and spoken to everyone. The effect of the alcohol was beginning to arise in each person. Muir demanded silence only to hand the attention over to Mulder and Scully. "Let's hear a speech!".  
  
Mulder declined the request therefore leaving Scully to do the talking. Her cheeks were a light red color, she felt hot and flustered as all the eyes in the room feel on her.  
  
"First of all, I want to again say thank you for doing this for us, I know this is very special for me, no doubt Mulder here feels the same. I guess ten years is a long time to work with someone, and if I had to go back and live my life again, I would still choose to work with Mulder. The many miles, many memories that have accumulated in my mind will always be with me, I can honestly tell you I won't ever forget them. Ever. I've seen an awful lot, and I also know I've missed a lot too, but it has all been worth it".  
  
She paused and momentarily looked down at her glass. "It's funny, the other day I was, I guess you could say I was reflecting over the years, just thinking about everything that has happened to me, how much I've changed. And it was then that I realised change has been a big part of my life in the past ten years. I mean look at me. I am so much more open minded about things and I have become a mother. I have a life to raise, to bring up in this world, and I know I can't do that alone. This is the part of my speech where I jump in the deep end and express how much my crazy, but lovable partner has been there for me. Even now, he has taken on a fatherly duty to a child that we thought not to be his. But that is my partner, all heart".  
  
"What did you mean, thought it not to be his, is it?", Manchester asked.  
  
"This evening I got a phone call from a Dr. Davis at D.C General. To cut a long story short, I had some tests done. and I am guessing that most of you in here shouldn't hear this, but I don't care anymore. For as long as I can remember, my duty has been to the FBI. I have abided by its rules but now I have matured, I feel I must concentrate more on me, do things for me". Again she paused, not knowing if she should continue.  
  
"What are you getting at?", Byres asked.  
  
"The results for my tests are positive.I found out.I guess what I'm trying to tell you is that Mulder is Melissa's biological father".  
  
The room fell silent. Mrs. Scully's face went pale but then returned to its normal color. "So you're saying that.but.how?", she asked.  
  
"I don't know.I mean I know how.", Scully answered.  
  
"So you guys did sleep together!", Stone cried, "I knew it, I knew it all along!".  
  
"That wasn't the issue I was hoping to focus on here", Scully began, "my point being that somehow I have gone from being barren to becoming a mother. That is one giant step, one I don't care to know about. The only thing that matters to me now is that I've finally become what I always wanted to be".  
  
"And we should be happy for her!", Muir declared.  
  
"Before you do go on, I actually do have a few things to say", Mulder announced.  
  
"Quiet in the room", Frohike boasted, "Daddy Mulder has entered the building!".  
  
"You can insult me all you like, but I want you all to know how proud I am.I want you to know how proud I am", Mulder said as he went and hugged Scully. "Over the years, many times it was said that Scully and I were having it off with each other, and on several occasions when we were on a case, were mistaken as a married couple. Basically what I am trying to say is that yes, the Bureau doesn't like their agents getting involved with each other, I can see the sense in that, but they also have to see it from our point of view. We don't purposely do it, it just happens. When you think of all the times your partner is there for you, saved you from god knows what over and over again, the friendship becomes something more than a love relationship. You go beyond the boundaries of anything physical, it's more care and respect than anything else".  
  
"Hey what's going on here?", Langly interrupted, "someone had corrupted Mulder's mind, he's gone all mushy and sentimental".  
  
"Are you quite finished?", Muir asked, "I'm enjoying this.evaluation". She gave Mulder a smile and he continued his speech.  
  
"Yes, this is a personal matter, but you are our friends, and it is you who can fix those rumors that go around this place. Who knows if Scully and I start something up, we may but then again we may not. The important thing to me is that were together and healthy. There have been many times in the past when one of us could have been killed, but somehow we survived all that, we got to where we are. I guess what I really want to say is thank you to Skinner. I know that he wasn't originally part of the push behind Scully and I being partnered, but he has been our guide over the years. He took responsibility for us, which was something he didn't have to do. He allowed us to go and do what we needed to do. I can't say thank you to Chief Blevins or any of the original Bureau executives that decided on this partnership, therefore my thank you goes to Skinner. And to Muir for also allowing us our space to move in", Mulder concluded.  
  
"Here, here!", Scully seconded.  
  
"I guess this is a toast, a toast to ten wonderful years of friendship", Skinner said as he raised his glass. Everyone else in the room did the same, a salute for friendship.  
  
The celebrations continued well into the early hours of the morning. It allowed them all time to let go, to take a long look at the past and learn from it. That night they all discovered the true meaning of believing, it's the dim hope of finding that little something you want that allows us to believe.  
  
The truth that had eluded them so many times in the past had finally been captured. In the discovery of partnerships true meaning, Mulder and Scully had found a love so few can ever experience. It was the truth they could no longer deny, the truth about each other, their lives, and their loves, their hopes and sorrows that allowed them to be the people they are.  
  
Not one of us can predict what awaits us around the next corner nor what will happen in a year from now. We can only assume things will turn out how we want them to, for all we know our own truths can be buried in the past. And it is those truths that help to carve out our future and preserve the memories of time.  
  
----------  
  
The End. 


End file.
